Chapter 3 Seduction of Sportacus
by suspicious
Summary: Robbie's feeling left out


"Are you taking this?" Catherine held up a flashlight to Stephanie, who was sitting on her bed in The Mayor's house.

"Oh yes, thanks Mom. You never know when you'll need a flashlight, especially when you're sharing a tent with Trixie . She's always trying to spook me when we go camping" Stephanie wedged the flashlight into her rucksack and pulled the buckle tight.

"Steph, Sportacus told me what you said about ..well ,me and him. Are you sure this is O.K with you? You know I would never let this carry on if you had any doubts"

"Mom, I'm fine with it. You deserve someone great like Sportacus. He's the best."

"Yep he's very special. I really like him"

"Then stop worrying, and enjoy yourself"

Catherine pulled Steph to her and they hugged. She wondered where her daughter got her level head from. She spoke like someone twice her age sometimes." I love you sweetheart...more than anything"

"I love you too Mom"

Milford knocked gently on the bedroom door, "The bus is leaving in 5 minutes Stephanie, can I help you with your bags?

"No thank you Uncle, I've only got two to carry, and they're not heavy" She threw the rucksack over her shoulder and picked up the other bag,

"All set ?" Catherine asked

"Yep, all set". They made their way to the small crowd waiting at the bus stop

"Trixie! Pixel!" Steph called as she spotted her two friends in the crowd. They huddled together, laughing and sharing secrets the way that good friends do. "Now children" The Mayor said in his loudest voice, "The bus is coming, so please stand back from the road and form a queue." Catherine blew Steph a kiss and Steph put up her hand and caught it as she boarded the bus.

"Bye guys!" called Sportacus, as he leant into the bus."Have a great time, and don't forget...eat plenty of Sports Candy and Keep Moving! That way you'll have all the energy you need to have a great time!"

"Bye Sportacus, Bye" All the children shouted and waved to him. They obviously thought the world of him, and he of them.

He glanced across at Catherine and saw that she talking to the Mayor and Bessie.

"Byeee Sportaclot, Byeee" Robbie mocked, as he watched from behind the nearby wall, "Why can't he just go away..._forever_?"

He practiced his most genuine looking smile a few times. He was going to have to be nice to his adversary today .That's if he was to convince Sportacus to introduce him to Catherine. Robbie strode purposefully across the grass.,"Well hello Sportabus"

"It's _Sportacus_, and why are you grinning at me like that? You don't even _like_ me!" He folded his arms, suspicious of Robbie's manner.

"Oh, we may have had a few... disagreements in the past, but I've always had a place in my heart for you Sportatruss!"

"It's _Sportacus._ If you were really my friend, then you'd remember my name, right?" he turned to walk away.

"Of course I know your name! Just a little friendly banter" He placed his arm around Sportacus's shoulder. "How about we spend a little time together? You, me and _Catherine_...especially Catherine! I'd love to meet her...she looks...creamy!"

"I don't think so Robbie, I don't trust you. Why would you want to meet Stephanie's Mom?"

"Why not? Are you worried that she'll prefer me to you?" Robbie gestured as if adjusting his cufflinks, "Frightened of a little competition Sportafuss?"

He ignored the mispronunciation this time. "I'm not worried, Robbie, and you should know I _love _competition!"

"Whatever."

"Anyway I have to go now", Sportacus tried again to break away.

"Wait ,wait" Robbie grabbed his arm," Look, last time I checked, Lazytown wasn't overflowing with eligible females. Now, we have one...Catherine...and I just think we should _both _make the most of her visit. You've had your turn, and now it's mine. Aren't you always telling the kids to share?" He put his face close to Sportacus " How about _we _share our toys? Huh. What d'ya say?"

"_What_ are you talking about Robbie? " Sportacus quizzed. "Do you actually _want_ something, You're going to have to be more specific 'cos I'm kinda tired today"

"Well my friend... I was hoping to be subtle but, it's like this..." he checked over his shoulder to make sure no-one could hear " the Robbie Stick would like a little of what _you've _had!"

"The Robbie Stick? What is _that?" _

You on, don't pretend you don't have a name for _yours_!" Robbie raised his eyebrows, knowingly.

"A name for my _what_?" Sportacus, only half listening to Robbie, saw that Catherine had finished speaking to Bessie and the Mayor, and was crouching down, speaking to Ziggy, who was a little upset at being too young to go on the trip.

"For your..." Robbie pointed to Sportacus's crotch.

"Oh!" he realised what Robbie was talking about,"Well ,maybe" Sportacus stifled a laugh as he said, "And you call yours _The Robbie Stick_?"

"Ssssshh...that's just between _you _and _me_. Mano a Mano...O.K? I thought of it myself. Do you think it's too... obscure?"

"No...it's great! I wish I had thought of _such_ a good name for mine!"

"Thanks! Well how about it then? I _borrow_ Catherine ...and _you _get to borrow one of my _wonderful _disguises!... But... not the Birthday Fairy...or the Pirate...oh, and not the Miss Roberta...they're my Favourites!" A dreamy smile crossed Robbie's face as he thought of them.

Sportacus just stared at him in disbelief " You want to _borrow_ Catherine? Are _you _crazy? She's a person, not a toy"

"And your point is?...O.K...O.K I'll include the pirate suit in the deal..."

"NO!"

"It has a little eye-patch with it, and a little parrot.." He couldn't believe that Sportacus wasn't interested.

"NO! And what would I do with a disguise anyway? Catherine is not coming anywhere near you."

"I'll settle for her just _coming-_ she doesn't have to be _near_ me - " Robbie suggested.

"You are something else Robbie!"

"But I've got my place all ready...dim lights, music, creamy cake..."

"No Robbie. Stay away from her. Now, I _have _to go" He walked away, shaking his head at Robbie's suggestion.

Robbie's down-turned mouth soon turned to a sneer. " 'No Robbie ,stay away from her" he repeated..."what makes him so special? I don't need him anyway, once I turn on the Rotten charm, Catherine will be mine..._forever_. Time for Plan C. No wait a minute.." he counted on his fingers..."Plan _B_"

"Meeow", the sound came from inside Robbie's long coat. "Ssshh" he hissed "How about a little tree climb, pussy cat ?" He glanced over and saw Catherine greet Sportacus with a 'special'smile. The sort of smile people have when they are intimate...the sort he hoped to be wearing later today.

"Hi handsome. I've missed you" Catherine squeezed his hand, still wary of showing affection in front of the other Lazytown residents.

"I'm sorry...Robbie Rotten kept me talking"

"Robbie...oh yes, Steph has mentioned him in her letters...which one is he?"

"He's over there.." Sportacus turned to point ,but Robbie had gone. "Just ignore him, he's crazy! Hi Ziggy, how are _you?"_

Well I would have liked to go camping, but...as usual I'm too small". Ziggy looked down at the ground.

"Don't worry Ziggy, you will soon be big enough to go with the others,we were all small once...even me."

"I suppose so, but.."

Before Ziggy could complete his sentence, the Crystal on Sportacus's chest began to flash and beep. "Someone's in trouble" he announced, "I'll have to go"

"Look" called Ziggy," that kitten's up in the tree again!"

"Oh, not again" sighed Catherine. Sportacus smiled and jumped into action."I'll be right back"

As Sportacus left, Robbie reappeared and seized his chance.

"_Excuse_ me..." Robbie's tall frame bent in front of Catherine and whispered in Ziggy's ear "Go away kid"

"But I'm talking to Catherine.." Ziggy protested

" I can _see_ that, but now_ I_ want to talk to Catherine.Go away", he looked up towards Catherine, who wasn't sure what was going on, and grinned. Turning back to Ziggy, he continued,"Well then, why don't you take this _large _shiny coin", he held the coin close to Ziggy's face, " and go and buy some...sweets?" He pinched the small boy's cheek, hard. " Isn't he _adorable_!" he added, as he stood up straight again.

"He is", agreed Catherine, "Ziggy, is everything O.K?"

"Yes" exclaimed Ziggy, clutching the money," I'll go...Bye Catherine" Ziggy walked quickly to the other side of the street, and began licking a large lollipop, watching Robbie from a safe distance. Why had he given him money? Something wasn't right.

"Allow me to introduce myself... I'm Robert Rotten ... but call me Robbie!" He extended his hand.

"Oh hi, pleased to meet you" Catherine shook his hand and couldn't help staring at the outfit he had on...what's with the stripes?

"I heard that you were visiting, and have taken the liberty of preparing a small...but creamy, buffet, of tea and cake for you. Stephanie is _such _a good friend of mine. I wanted to meet you and chat about what a lovely daughter you have" Robbie couldn't control the retching sensation that was welling up inside him as he spoke such out of character words - he gagged.

"Are you O.K? Catherine asked, not really sure what to make of him

"Fine, fine...would you join me for tea and cake? Now!" Robbie glanced in the direction of the tree where a small crowd had gathered to watch the rescue.

"Well I'm waiting for Sportacus actually"

"Ah yes...Sportadross, doss, cosh...whatever."

"I'm sorry?" She frowned.

"Of course...I've already invited _him_. He's going to join us right after he saves that poor little kitten that has somehow become super-glued to the tree branch..."

"Super-glued? Who would do a thing like that?"

Robbie shrugged his shoulders. He grabbed her hand and began leading her away. "This way Catherine...it isn't far!"

Catherine reluctantly followed, checking over her shoulder to see if Sportacus was coming yet. "Does Sportacus know where to come to? she asked.

"Of course...we hang out together _all_ the time!"

"Really...he didn't mention..."

"Just at the end of this road,Catherine, " Robbie interrupted, "Not far now"

They reached the billboard and he led her behind it. "Now I would usually use the chute, but as there is a lady present". He pointed at Catherine,"That's you. We'll use the stairs"

"This is where you _live_? Catherine looked around her.

"I know...isn't it great!"

He moved aside a large metal bin to reveal a door. He opened it and they began the descent into his dark, metallic home.

What was that smell Catherine thought as they reached the bottom of the stairs?

"Oh, it's quite _spacious_ once you get down here" Catherine couldn't help comparing it to the clean, white interior of the airship." I take it that they're the infamous disguises that Stephanie has told me about".She nodded towards the tubes at the back of the room. Robbie was busy studying her bottom, clad in tight jeans. No time for subtlety he decided. Her interest in his costumes pleased him a lot.

"If there's anything there that you'd like me to _put on..."_ Robbie put his head close to hers and lowered his voice, " just say the word"

Catherine stepped away, hoping that Sportacus would turn up soon,"Oh what a lovely spread!" She noticed the array of cakes on the table, did you bake them yourself...unusual colour for a cake, blue"

"There's plenty of cream too!" He pointed to several cans of squirty cream standing next to the cakes."Please take a seat". He gestured to the orange fluffy chair in the middle of the room

"Nice." she mused,"You like a bit of cream then ?"

"Are you flirting with me, Catherine?" Robbie strode towards her," You wouldn't be the first"

"No!" Catherine was confused as to how her last comment could have been construed as flirting, and she thought that she probably _was _the first! " I just assumed that you must like the stuff, seeing as how there's so much here". She was rapidly coming to the conclusion that this guy was strange!

Robbie disappeared behind some machinery, and Catherine took the opportunity to scan the rest of the room. Weird!

In an effort to resume polite conversation, she called out" So how long have you lived here?".

There was no reply, but a moment later Robbie stepped into view again.He had removed his striped suit, and stood before her in just a thong. A thong in the shape of a giraffe,with a long neck shaped piece hanging at the front. Her jaw fell open.She didn't want to look but she found her eyes drawn to his groin. He saw her look and glanced down himself.

"No! Wait! Don't look yet. I'm bigger than that really". He stepped back behind the machinery again and was obviously stimulating himself, because when he returned, his member had grown some and now partly filled the giraffe's neck causing its comical head to rise a little. Catherine looked down into her lap to hide the laugh that had developed.

"Why waste time on small talk Catherine.I think we both know why you've come here!" He winked, and sat on the arm of the chair beside her.

"Because you invited me here for tea" she reminded him.

"Ah, that was merely a convenient tool that allowed us both to give in to the mutual attraction that we feel". He nearly slid off of the arm of the chair, and frantically tried to regain his composure," I meant to do that".

Catherine nodded in acknowledgment. She realised now that Robbie had brought her here to try and seduce her . Fortunately, she wasn't the sort of woman to find the situation threatening. Men were always coming on to her, and she flirted outrageously with a lot of them. But, she had to admit she'd never been chatted up by a man in giraffe thong before.

."Stephanie obviously mentioned in her letters to you just how attractive I was, and when you arrived here and saw that it was true, you couldn't wait for the opportunity to be alone with me" Robbie continued.

"Sportacus isn't coming is he?" Her question went unanswered. She realised that she would have to deal with this herself..

"What do you see in that man? He's always flipping and jumping.He never stands still!" Robbie rose from his seat and walked around to the front of her." I have some pretty nifty moves too you know!" He rotated his hips in front of her face,"See!"

"Mr Rotten, I think I better go!"

"I know...you're worried that you won't be able to control yourself with me, aren't you?"

"No, I just don't feel that way about you.I'm sorry" She started to rise from the chair.

"Wait,don't go!" Robbie pushed her backwards and knelt astride her,"couldn't you just...touch it a little?"

"Robbie,I don't think that's a good idea!"

Sportacus scanned the group of people still chatting in the street where he had left Catherine.Where could she have gone?

"Mayor!", he called," have you seen Catherine?"

"Oh my, no Sportacus, I haven't. Have you lost her?"

"Well, not really, I was just wondering where she was"

"Oooh,Oooh, I know where she went Sportacus" Ziggy excitedly shouted. He crossed the road, "She went off with Robbie...down that way, towards where he lives! And he gave me money to make me go away! "

"Robbie!" he muttered under his breath, "Well done Ziggy. I'm really glad that you didn't go camping now.You've helped me a lot.Thankyou" Sportacus headed towards Robbie's house, as quickly as he could.

"How about a kiss or two then?" Robbie was starting to sound desperate. He bent his face towards hers and planted his lips over her mouth, trying to French kiss her.She was aware of movement in the giraffe area, and knew he was getting aroused.

There was a noise from above, and suddenly Sportacus appeared at the doorway. He back flipped and landed in front of the chair.

"ROBBIE! Catherine are you alright?"

"I'm fine!" she called, "Robbie was just showing me his thong." Sportacus's arrival had given her the confidence to make a joke of the situation. She knew Robbie wouldn't try anything while _he_ was there.

Robbie turned, frustrated"What do you want Sportacus Interruptus? Can't you see we're having an intimate moment here?"

"I can see _one _of you is" Sportacus looked down at Robbie's fast fading erection." _What_ are you wearing? I never saw anything like _that _for sale in Lazytown!"

"It was mail order" Robbie answered glumly "Reduced"

"Why a giraffe?" Sportacus still couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"They sold out of elephants" he replied, matter of factly.

Catherine began to develop a plan...a naughty plan.

"You know Sportacus, actually,I can't keep my feelings for Robbie a secret any longer. I've tried to deny them but it's no use." She winked at Sportacus,ensuring that Robbie did not see, so that he understood that she wasn't serious.

"Really?" said Robbie, hope renewed.

"Well it's up to you Catherine. Would you like me to leave?"Sportacus continued her story effortlessly, leaving Robbie convinced that Catherine was genuine.

"Oh No! I like to have people watch me" She smiled, out of Robbie's line of vision, but tried to sound serious.

"You do?" Robbie sounded panicky " Why?"

"Makes me horny. If we're going to do this Robbie, it's gotta be _my_ way.What do you think?"

"He'll laugh at me" Robbie said, gesturing towards Sportacus.

"What's to laugh at?" Sportacus replied, trying to look and sound genuine." You _know _you're good Robbie. I may even _learn_ a few things."

"That's true, but couldn't he turn and face the other way at least?" He looked to Catherine for her agreement.

"No way! I want him close to the action " Catherine held her hand out to Sportacus,"Come and stand here, by the chair" Sportacus did as she asked.

"Now, Robbie, sit down here"

He sat.Nervous and excited at the same time. He avoided looking at Sportacus. "I don't want him getting aroused over me" he said.

"You don't have to worry about _that _Robbie. I promise to only watch Catherine." Sportacus reassured him.

Catherine pickedup a napkin from the table. "I'm going to blindfold you" she whispered in Robbie's ear as she bent to tie the cloth behind his head. "When you can't see, all your other senses are heightened. You'll enjoy everything more." She stepped back. " And do you have any rope? I like to tie my men up"

Sportacus raised his eyebrows.

"There's some in that drawer" Robbie replied. He liked the idea of her dominating him. Catherine tied his wrists and ankles loosely.

"Are you ready Robbie? First let me tell you how I really feel about you..."

She silently embraced Sportacus. She put her finger to his lips, as if asking him to stay quiet.

"I've been watching you today," Her eyes stared straight into his and he knew her words were meant for him."And you make me so horny!." She slid her hand down to Sportacus's crotch. He smiled and shook his head. This woman was wild.

"I _knew_ it" said Robbie, "I knew you liked me!" He was blissfully unaware of what was going on in the room.

"In fact", Catherine continued,"I've been wanting to fuck you, all day". She kept eye contact with Sportacus, and licked her lips.His erection increased as she began caressing his penis.

"You have?" Robbie was beside himself with excitement,"Could you say that bit again? I liked how it sounded!"

"What? That I've been wanting to _fuck _you." She emphasised the word for effect and kissed Sportacus deeply. His arms tightened around her, and he moaned .

"What's that?" Robbie cried,"Why is Sportacus making that noise?"

"He's just getting a little excited...like you are Robbie. I can see that naughty little giraffe standing proud"

"Are you going to touch me soon?" Robbie sounded desperate.

Catherine stroked the back of Sportacus's neck. "Soon... I am going to caress every inch of your body." She began moving her hands all over him, "I'm going to use my tongue to stimulate every bit of you.Would you like that?" Sportacus smiled silently and nodded.

She licked Sportacus's face,"I want your hands all over me.I want to feel your kisses, and I want to feel you inside me." She ground her hips into his erection "I want to feel you thrusting, I want you to call out my name as you reach your climax" Sportacus was finding it hard to stay quiet.

"Oh yes...yes" Robbie's shouted. His voice was becomming higher and higher, and the giraffe neck was now fully extended. "Can we do that now?"

"There's just one last thing before we start" She picked up a can of the squirty cream and shook it. "I want to spray you with cream, so that I can lick it off."

"Do it! Do it!" Robbie pleaded.

Catherine squeezed the nozzle and wrote the words "Take me" on his chest. She checked her wristwatch "Perfect" she muttered.

"Now I'm going to tell Sportacus to go...just wait while I show him out.O.K?"

"Yes yes that's good...go away Sportawank"

"Robbie, you are one lucky guy. I guess I'll just have to go back to my lonely airship"

"Hurry Catherine, Mr Giraffe is eager to get on with things"

O.K, I.ll be right there.Let me make sure Sportacus leaves. I'll lock the door behind him."

She beckoned to Sportacus and they both moved towards the exit. They ran up the stairs and just managed to reach the top before bursting into laughter.

"You are _really _bad!" Sportacus laughed, "but I liked what you were saying down there.Can we go back to the airship. I need to do some more practice"

"I thought you'd never ask" she said " but there's one last piece of the jigsaw..."

She peered round the billboard, "and here she comes now. Quick hide behind the chute entrance"

He followed her, confused, but before he could ask what was going on,he saw Bessie appear from the road and go towards the door. She knocked on it, but seeing it was open she disappeared into the stairway,heading down to the unsuspecting Robbie.

"How did you know she was coming here?" Sportacus asked

"She mentioned it to me when we were chatting earlier, just after Steph left. Apparantly she wants to ask Robbie if he would donate some of his costumes for Summer Fancy Dress Day. She told me she'd be calling here around three o'clock, as she had to pass here on her way back from her daily walk."

Bessie emerged into the room.

"Ah you're back" called Robbie still blindfolded," Now lets get started!"

"Oh I say! Mr Rotten,"Bessie read the message sprayed on his chest..."you're actually a little young for me, but, well ,I could spare you half an hour or so!" She walked towards the startled man."Just don't tell Milford".

"What ..who's there?No wait! There's been a mix up...no... don't touch that...not the giraffe! Aaaaaaarghhh"

Robbie's desperate cry reached the top of the stairs and beyond.

Catherine and Sportacus headed back to the airship. No Robbie, no giraffes, no orange fluffy chairs.

But "maybe a little whipped cream" Catherine thought as she remembered the can she had slipped into her bag before leaving Robbie's house.They stopped walking and kissed in the middle of the street.

Maybe quite a lot of cream.


End file.
